A Grad Night To Remember
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Hogwarts goes to Grad Night and everyone ends up with some crazy story. Couplings go crazy and everythings upside down.
1. Arrival

Arrival

Draco sat beside Blaise on the large bus that was ferrying the Hogwarts students to Disneyland for Grad Night. That was one thing the muggles got so right even the wizarding schools couldn't ignore it. It was obvious that some of the chaperones had apprehensions about coming to a muggle society and letting their school kids run ramped and mingling with the muggle children.

Behind him Draco heard Pansy giggling with Daphne who wasn't quiet giggling. She did however let out a soft delicate laugh. Why had Draco not noticed her before? He turned in his seat and feigned staring at Pansy who was fairly close to him and definitely was head over heels for him. He however stared at Daphne. She had long auburn hair which was let loose and paper straight. Draco surveyed the rest of the girls as well. Everyone was dressed up for Grad Night in order to attract members of the opposite sex.

Daphne wore a sparkly silver tank top. It had sequence on it and she wore black shorts to match it. She looked great! Her legs were long and her silver platforms made them look great. Pansy had grown her hair a little and it reached her shoulders now. She wore some tight blue jeans and a ¾ length tee that was a pretty pink.

Draco himself wore a loose green t-shirt and some black slacks. Blaise wore a silver t-shirt with black slacks. Draco turned back around in his seat and faced the front.

"I can't believe that we get to go to Grad Night!" Ginny exclaimed riding on the Gryffindor bus. She sat beside Hermione who was dressed considerably out of character which was Ginny's doing. Ginny herself wore a tight purple dress, much against Hermione's wishes. The dress clung just above her knees and she was in black heels.

Hermione had been wrestled into a vibrant red top which was a tube top. Ginny had combed the top with some black capris. For shoes Hermione wore ankle high black boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and Ginny had given her hair a slight curl. Both Ginny and Hermione wore several bracelets. Ginny's were gold while Hermione's were silver.

"Ya it should be fun," Ron said from his and Harry's seat across the isle.

"Are you gonna dance with anyone?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Heavens no," she said waving her hand.

"Good because I heard Durmstrang is coming too," Ron said. He huffed knowing that the Quidditch star still harbored feelings for _his _Hermione. But Ron would never call her that to her face. He'd blush too much. He'd never tell Harry either because he's pretty sure that Harry may have a tiny crush on her too.

"OH HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed attracting literally everyone's attention to them. "If Viktor Krum is there you have to dance with him!"

"Well maybe if it's Viktor," Hermione said giggling.

"What?" Ron asked a bit angry.

"Oh calm down Ron it's not like Hermione's going to get pregnant on the dance floor. Get real she'd be the last one of us to do something like that." Ginny defended then her attention was lost as they pulled into the parking lot. Students began to squeal and clap with excitement.

**AN: I know this is short and a lot of it revolves around outfits and stuff but there will be more goodness to come. Please review I'm really looking for some feedback to this one because I'm not sure if I want to continue it. Also I'm leaving for a week tomorrow but I'll update soon after I return. **


	2. Run Ins

**AN: PotterVampireFan: sorry I just kind of assumed that everyone knew what Grad night was. When you graduate high school you go to Disneyland and its turned into this awesome dance club type thing. Sorry to everyone that I may have confused. **

Run Ins

"Hermione come on!" Ginny said pulling the dubbed Gryffindor Princess past the other still seated students. The two girls were the first off the bus and Hermione was dragged from the bus to the main entrance where after a quick frisk the girls were allowed in.

"Ginny come back with Hermione!" Ron yelled from afar.

"Ignore them," Ginny said. "They'll cramp our style."

Hermione wasn't sure she liked the small smile that crept over Ginny's face. She however followed the girl in her ankle high boots. In Ginny's rush she failed to notice the boys who stepped in between her and Hermione. Ginny kept pulling and Hermione slammed right into the three boys that had just crossed her path. After a few futile pulls on a grumbling red Hermione, Ginny turned around. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny complained putting her hands on her hips.

"You ran me into some people!" Hermione said looking incredulously at her friend.

"So you stopped?"

"Ya!" Hermione said.

"Hey look it's not a big deal," one of the guys said turning towards Hermione. She was pretty much flush up against him and she stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry," she said.

All three of the boys raked their eyes up and down the abnormally dressed Hermione. The one in the middle held his hand out for her. She took his hand, in her mind to shake it, he however pulled her off towards one of the already packed dance clubs. The four left Ginny standing jaw on the floor.

Draco followed Blaise threw security and once he lazily stepped into the park the two moved towards the dance areas. "You're going to need a stick to beat off all the staring girls Draco," Blaise said nodding to one of the many groups.

"Let's hope so," Draco smirked slipping his hands into his pockets. Draco winked at a few girls and they bit their lips and started moving towards him.

"Hi Dray-co!" Pansy sung as she latched onto his waist. The girls halted and looked down seeming depressed. Out of habit Draco slung his arm around Pansy. 'There will be more girls,' he mouthed to Blaise. Blaise nodded and the boys continued towards the third dance club with Pansy attached to their slowly forming group.

"So did you ditch Daphne?" Blaise asked looking over towards Pansy.

"Hm oh she was just asked to dance with a couple of guys," Pansy shrugged. Draco stiffened and looked around trying to find the modestly dressed auburn beauty.

Severus Snape sat in the back of the Slytherine bus waiting for it to finally come to a stop. He sighed and crossed his legs tapping his foot against the metal rail. "Severus calm your foot," Minerva chastised from her seat across the aisle from him. Severus hmphed and turned his nose from her. Minerva smiled at her former student and as the bus came to a stop the two chaperones exited the vehicle they entered the busy park.

**AN: I know that some of our people who appeared in this story (Ginny) aren't the same age as the normal few (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco) but please suspend disbelief because I think using her and others (Viktor Krum) will make the story better. I appreciate it guys please review!**


End file.
